Better Than Sex
by Takkaori
Summary: A/B/O. Omega ! Kanda. Alpha ! Allen. Kanda sait bien qu'il n'est pas un oméga normal. En effet, il ne ressent aucune excitation sexuelle durant ses chaleurs. En revanche, elles ont d'autres effets pour le moins contraignants. Lors d'une mission, il entre en chaleurs à l'improviste et Allen est le seul présent pour l'aider. Asexual ! Kanda, no lemon !


**Hello !**

 **Ce OS est un peu spécial, par les thèmes qu'il aborde, aussi par le traitement des persos. Déjà, je commencerai par dire ceci, au cas où : Kanda est décrit comme asexuel mais tout de même proche de la demi-sexualité. Son personnage n'est bien entendu pas une généralisation de l'asexualité, qui, dans la vraie vie, peut s'exprimer différemment selon les individus, ni une tentative d'explication concrète de ce que c'est. Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je voulais simplement créer une histoire avec un personnage à la sexualité différente de l'usuel et traiter de ces thèmes, qui sont peu représentés dans le domaine de la fanfic, mais j'insiste sur le fait que je ne généralise pas. Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez les idées du texte ^^.  
**

 **Enfin, j'ai mis en scène une autre interprétation de Kanda que celle employée dans mes écrits précédents (à part peut-être Candy, mon OS de Halloween, si certains l'ont lu ^^) : je me suis moins concentrée sur son côté colérique et plus sur son indolence, de fait il est moins hostile, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a quand même son caractère X3. Je préviens au cas où ça vous dérouterait :). Quant à Allen, il y a aussi quelque chose de spécial dans son traitement, mais ce sera expliqué à la fin.**

 **Et pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas le concept de l'omégaverse, petite explication succincte, le reste étant apparent dans le texte :**

 ** **La société humaine est divisée en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles. (La notion faible/fort n'est pas conservée dans mes omégaverses, j'écris sur des omégas émancipés qui sont aussi valeureux qu'un alpha !)  
****

 **La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Dans la plupart des fics, les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur propre, différente des alphas et des omégas.**

 **Voici pour l'explication, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assis confortablement sur le divan dans le compartiment du train, le coude appuyé contre la fenêtre et le revers de sa main soutenant sa tête, Kanda regardait dehors. Il observait le paysage sans le voir, perdu dans des pensées qui s'effritaient au profit d'un état végétatif. Le Japonais se sentait inhabituellement fatigué et plus irrité qu'à la normale. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ses chaleurs n'étaient pas loin. En tant qu'oméga non-lié, Kanda les vivait comme un désagrément particulièrement déplaisant, un véritable fardeau. Ça le faisait, selon ses propres termes, bien chier. Les sautes d'humeurs, la sensibilité physique et émotionnelle qui s'accroissait soudainement. Toute une accumulation de merdes qui lui tombaient sur le coin de la tronche en même temps. Kanda détestait ça.

En dehors des chaleurs, être un oméga ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à foutre, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il emmerdait les jugements sexistes, et ceux qui osaient le juger, _lui_ , il les remettait durement à leurs places. En revanche, cette perte de temps, d'énergie et de contrôle, c'était quelque chose qu'il abhorrait.

Les premières fois, Kanda l'avait vécu naturellement assez mal. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter ses chaleurs et avait le sentiment qu'il aurait toujours du mal, toute sa vie. Seulement, contrairement à beaucoup d'omégas, les siennes n'étaient pas… normales. Il était affaibli, émotionnellement et physiquement, mais, si la plupart des omégas devenaient délirants, saisis par les hormones et les besoins sexuels qui prenaient le dessus, Kanda ne ressentait pas ça. Absolument tout, sauf ça.

Il en avait parlé à Komui, qui lui avait fait passer quelques examens, ayant découvert que Kanda possédait relativement peu d'hormones, celles-ci n'étant pas assez importantes pour que ses chaleurs influencent sa libido. Kanda n'en avait pas tellement, à sa connaissance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été excité, et s'il lui était déjà arrivé de se donner du plaisir, curieux de son propre corps, il n'était pas particulièrement en recherche de ces sensations. Pas qu'il détestait ça, il appréciait, mais il ne s'y intéressait pas. S'il avait eu un alpha, il aurait peut-être été curieux du plaisir en duo, mais il ne voulait pas d'alpha. En dépit d'une vague curiosité de mise, elle était sans réel attrait à ses yeux. Kanda aurait jugé, au contraire, chiant au possible d'avoir un alpha. Un autre mec qui se serait imaginé plus fort que lui, aurait voulu le foutre en cloque et lui dicter ses faits et gestes… Tch. Il aurait préféré crever plutôt qu'en arriver là.

Bien sûr, tous les alphas n'étaient pas ainsi. Il y avait des exceptions. Mais ça n'empêchaient qu'ils semblaient quand même être un peu cons, à son humble avis. Il en avait un parfait exemple en face de lui.

Ce foutu Moyashi.

Allen Walker était son partenaire pour cette mission. Pour le fait qu'il soit un alpha, sachant que ses chaleurs arrivaient, Kanda était agacé de sa présence. Il s'était toujours démerdé pour ne jamais avoir d'alpha aux alentours lorsqu'il était en chaleurs, restant enfermé dans une chambre à l'infirmerie avant que ses phéromones, peu nombreuses de toute façon, ne puissent se répandre, ou dans sa propre chambre, masquant ses odeurs et ne se déplaçant que peu. Pas qu'il se sentait menacé par lui, il le castrerait au moindre geste, mais Moyashi était un gamin, et Kanda était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait jamais vu un oméga en chaleurs de sa vie. Ça l'aurait emmerdé de devoir gérer un Moyashi perdant le contrôle pour devenir libidineux, même si c'était pour lui fracasser la tronche, alors qu'il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix dans ces moments. Les alphas pouvaient en effet perdre le contrôle devant un oméga, surtout jeunes comme Allen et n'ayant pas d'expérience ni l'habitude de gérer ça.

L'autre raison, car il y en avait évidemment une autre, c'était qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Pour des raisons simples : Moyashi était un petit con naïf et idéaliste qui tapait sur les nerfs de Kanda, ce dernier n'appréciant pas, pour sa part, son asociabilité. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, sans que ça parte trop loin, il ne le détestait pas, mais une certaine tension était présente entre eux pour ces raisons, et quand ils se parlaient, ça finissait toujours en dispute. Tant que l'imbécile ne le gênait pas ou ne l'emmerdait pas, il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Allen ayant compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas copiner, il faisait pareil.

Le seul bon côté de ce gosse, que Kanda lui reconnaissait, c'était qu'il ne paraissait pas se la péter plus que ça parce qu'il était un alpha. Il semblait se foutre complètement des statuts et s'adressait à tout le monde de la même façon, alpha, bêta ou encore oméga. Ils avaient beau s'accrocher régulièrement, jamais Moyashi n'avait fait de commentaire par rapport à son statut, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait invoqué pour se donner raison. Beaucoup de traqueurs avec qui il se disputait l'avaient fait, de même que certains alphas qu'il avait envoyé balader lors de ses missions. Moyashi l'avait même défendu quand une de ces insultes avait été proférée devant lui. Ignorant sa légère surprise, Kanda l'avait envoyé chier également, pour le principe. Allen s'en était offusqué mais il n'avait pas trop contré, pouvant comprendre que quelqu'un comme lui n'apprécie pas d'être soutenu, encore plus par _un alpha_. Il semblait le respecter, et le traitait comme un égal. Kanda appréciait relativement cette attitude. Mais pour le reste, il l'avait déjà qualifié : c'était un petit crétin fini, tout simplement.

L'oméga jeta un autre regard irrité à l'alpha. Il avait hâte que le train soit arrivé, qu'ils puissent faire leur boulot chacun de leur côté, et qu'il se retrouve un peu seul. C'était quasi obsessionnel chez lui lorsqu'il était en chaleurs. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il se sentait presque mal à l'aise en présence d'un autre individu, c'était instinctif. Pour que ça lui fasse cet effet-là si soudainement, c'était qu'il se rapprochait plus de ses chaleurs que prévu. _Fait chier_ , jura-t-il intérieurement.

« Il y a un problème, Kanda ? »

La voix du maudit retentit. Kanda fronça les sourcils. Ça le faisait chier quand il la jouait prévenant sans raison.

« Pourquoi ? » gronda-t-il.

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, Timcanpy se posant sur son épaule. Il le toisait.

« Tu te crispes et tu serres les poings. Ça ne va pas ?

—Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Moyashi. »

Allen fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Je m'appelle Allen, je te l'ai déjà dit, Bakanda. T'es un vrai glaçon. »

L'alpha souffla et se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre. Kanda répondit d'un « Tch », faisant de même. Il en avait soudainement encore plus marre, et il était humilié que Moyashi ait réussi à remarquer la tension qui l'habitait. Lui qui détestait afficher ses émotions. Bouillonnant de rage en son for intérieur, Kanda se borna à fixer dehors, espérant que ses chaleurs ne le prendraient pas avant demain, vu l'état de ses nerfs, ça paraissait fort probable.

Normalement, il aurait dû pouvoir le prévoir. Un oméga avait des cycles qui se réglaient au fur à mesure du temps. Mais, comble de l'ironie, s'il n'était plus à ses premières, ses cycles n'étaient toujours pas réguliers. Ce qui n'était pas si alarmant, comme pour ses problèmes d'hormones, il en avait parlé, et les réponses étaient les suivantes : son cas était plus épineux, mais ça arrivait parfois. Soit ça mettait plus de temps à se réguler, à dix-neuf ans, il était encore un tout jeune adulte sorti de l'adolescence, soit ça ne se régulerait pas. Il faudrait attendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kanda sortit du compartiment le premier, refoulant sa précipitation et son exaspération grandissante à la vue des autres passagers se ruant vers la sortie et de Moyashi, qui suivait lui aussi. Ils savaient qu'un traqueur les attendait pour les guider sur le lieu de la mission. Le brun comptait lui demander la direction, puis se barrer devant, rien à foutre du reste.

Descendant du wagon, Kanda menaça de tomber en se prenant le pied dans la marche, retenu de justesse par une personne derrière lui, qu'il identifia comme le Moyashi, reconnaissant son odeur mais entendant aussi sa voix.

« Faut regarder devant toi, Bakanda. »

Il se foutait gentiment de sa gueule. Kanda fut piqueté dans sa fierté. Il grogna, attaquant.

« J'vais te foutre Mugen entre les deux yeux, tu vas voir si tu vas pouvoir regarder devant toi.

—T'es désespérant », rétorqua l'alpha.

L'oméga commença à marcher en l'ignorant, sur un « tch » méprisant. Il était encore plus énervé. Lui, ne faisant pas assez attention pour manquer de se casser la gueule… Son stress amoindrissait ses réflexes. Il en avait marre de la gare bourdonnante, en plus. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il longea le train à l'arrêt, recherchant le traqueur parmi les personnes postées à l'entrée du quai. Allen le rattrapa et darda un regard sur lui.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

—J't'ai rien demandé, Moyashi.

—Je suis Allen ! »

Kanda ignora de nouveau le gamin, n'appréciant définitivement pas d'être sollicité. Trouvant le traqueur, il fit comme il l'avait prévu, et, après s'être fait indiquer le chemin jusqu'au village, quitta la gare le plus vite possible. Il avait senti le regard de l'alpha sur lui, et il savait qu'il avait semblé donner raison à ses inquiétudes. S'il entrait en chaleurs bientôt, il y en aurait effectivement un. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire si ça arrivait… Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça. Jamais ça ne l'avait pris sur une foutue mission. Dire que ça ne le stressait pas davantage aurait été mentir. Ça le faisait chier de l'admettre, mais il était dans la merde, et ce jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Marchant en compagnie du traqueur jusqu'au village, Allen avouait qu'il était inquiet pour Kanda. Il semblait vraiment nerveux. Son comportement était beaucoup trop inhabituel pour que ce soit sans conséquence. L'alpha savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, Kanda ne l'accepterait pas, ce qu'il comprenait. Ça le tracassait quand même, dans la mesure où il espérait que Kanda finirait par régler son problème rapidement, et que ça ne continuerait pas de l'affecter. Tim volait à ses côtés et se posa soudainement sur son épaule. L'adolescent sourit.

Kanda se débrouillerait bien. Il lui faisait confiance pour se gérer. Il était très fort. Beaucoup plus que lui. Allen se fichait qu'il soit un oméga, il le respectait vraiment, admirait sa puissance. Il appréciait un peu moins son caractère, mais c'était autre chose. De là à dire qu'il le dépréciait… Pas vraiment. Allen aimait bien Kanda, malgré ça. Même si ce n'était pas partagé, il avait une certaine affection pour lui. Il aimait bien se disputer avec, en fait. Ça le faisait marrer, et lui permettait parfois de relâcher la pression. Il s'inquiétait, certes, mais encore une fois, il avait confiance.

Le village n'était plus très loin.

Allen imaginait que Kanda prenait les devants, en quête d'indice concernant l'Innocence.

Ils ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre.

* * *

Mugen dégainée, Kanda attaquait. Des Akumas. Il était dans la bonne direction, tant qu'il y avait de l'ennemi à dézinguer. Ça lui permettait d'extérioriser sa frustration. Il n'avait plus à penser, de cette manière. Ça n'avait jamais été son fort, et il n'y parvenait plus. Il se battait donc, tant que sa fierté l'aidait à tenir le choc. Ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps... Un rapide mouvement d'épée, il avait tué l'Akuma qui lui faisait face. Il s'effondra néanmoins au sol, la main sur le ventre, son katana à ses pieds. Merde… Putain de chaleurs ! Il essaya de se relever, mais chuta en avant. Un grognement lent roula dans sa gorge pour franchir la barrière de ses dents. Kanda exhala. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était étourdi et son instinct lui soufflait de se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

 _Pas maintenant !_

Mentalement, l'oméga hurlait. La colère transpirait à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Il les avait butés, mais si y avait ces Akumas, c'est que y en avait encore d'autres. S'effondrer là, comme un putain de con, c'était un coup à se faire buter ! Puisant dans sa force surhumaine, bien que relativement amoindrie, Kanda se redressa et se remit en garde. Il avait du mal à tenir debout… Il comprit qu'il serait plus sage de rester là. Attendre de voir si ça se calmait, ou rejoindre le village. Il se rendait compte de sa position si ça ne se calmait pas : faible, vulnérable, un oméga en chaleurs au milieu de la forêt. Une véritable honte pour lui. La réaction la plus censée aurait été d'appeler Moyashi avec le Golem, ou le traqueur, mais il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Non. Même en rampant, Kanda prendrait sur lui. Il fallait juste qu'il se repose un peu. Il se laissa tomber contre un arbre, sentant le bois revêche gratter ses vêtements et l'herbe mouillée – il avait plu il y a peu, salir son pantalon. Le contact humide ne le gêna pas. Il prit une inspiration, et tenta de retrouver son calme.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse envahir par les émotions que les chaleurs éveillaient en lui. Pas en public. C'était ça, le problème que Kanda rencontrait lors de ses chaleurs. Lui qui était si composé et si froid virait nettement plus fragile… Tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Pour Kanda, c'était bien entendu un comble. Si les hormones lui foutaient la paix sur certaines choses, elles le faisaient payer pour d'autres. Le brun inspira, serrant les dents de colère.

Cela dura encore deux minutes, et il sentit bientôt le calme l'envahir. Parce que même affaibli et stressé d'avoir ses chaleurs sans y être préparé, Kanda savait se gérer. Il n'en était pas à sa première fois. Il maitrisait – certes, un peu moins – ses émotions. Il attendrait dix minutes, puis il rejoindrait le village. Il était irrité de devoir laisser à Moyashi la possibilité de se vanter les mérites d'avoir réussi la mission en solo. Il aimait faire les choses vite et bien, à sa façon.

Cet abruti allait galérer comme un malade sans lui. Il n'était qu'un gamin.

Kanda étouffa un rire. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il entendit à peine le bourdonnement du golem. Moyashi l'appelait.

Kanda n'arriva plus à lutter contre la fatigue. C'était aussi un effet des chaleurs. Moyashi, la mission, et les Akumas… iraient se faire foutre.

* * *

Suivi par le traqueur, Allen courrait dans la forêt. Il avait envoyé Tim en éclaireur. Kanda n'avait pas répondu, et il avait peur que ça soit plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir… Il se flagellait, parce qu'il avait peur de manquer de respect à Kanda en pensant cela. Kanda n'était pas incapable, loin de là, et il n'était pas une pauvre petite chose fragile. Mais s'il avait un problème… Allen avouait qu'il avait peur pour lui. Si quelque chose arrivait à Kanda, alors qu'il avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas et qu'il l'avait laissé partir, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Finalement, Tim revint vers eux, volant avec rapidité. Il avait l'air alarmé. Allen courut plus vite. Le traqueur était plus loin, derrière. Allen s'en excusa, mais il ne l'attendit pas.

Plus il avançait, plus la forêt finissait par être abimée. Des arbres dont les branches étaient cassés lui faisaient face, à moitié couchés pour certains. Un Akuma était passé par là, vu les dégâts. Cela signifiait que Kanda aussi. Tim tourna à droite, Allen accélérant la course, foulant l'herbe à grandes enjambées. Tim disparut derrière un arbre. Allen appuya sa main contre le tronc en tournant lui aussi. Kanda était à ses pieds. Il respirait fort, les yeux mi-clos, une main sur le ventre. Il semblait à moitié conscient. Les odeurs montèrent à son nez. Un doux parfum, comme celui d'une fleur, chatouilla ses narines. Le blandin comprit tout de suite le problème de Kanda, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il avait repoussé sa sollicitude. Il était nerveux pour une bonne raison il était en chaleurs.

Allen avouait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, Kanda était oméga, il imaginait qu'à son âge, il devait forcément… Mais Kanda échappait tellement aux clichés sur son statut qu'il oubliait parfois que c'était _vraiment_ un oméga. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aurait traité différemment s'il était un oméga plus _standard_ , évidemment. Le jeune garçon inspira malgré lui l'odeur de l'oméga, mais il se contenait. Il n'avait jamais été lié, jamais eu d'omégas, mais il avait côtoyé des omégas et en avait même aidé un pour ses chaleurs. Narain (1), un ami qu'il s'était fait en Inde, alors qu'ils avaient un peu plus de treize ans. À ce jeune-âge, ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble. Allen avait même plutôt eu peur, à la fois pour son ami et à cause des changements que les chaleurs avaient amené chez lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas celui qui avait été le plus choqué, ça allait sans dire.

S'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Narain, le besoin de contact, tendre et charnel, animait bien vite un oméga, le dominait tellement que c'en était effrayant. Dépassé, l'alpha s'était vu affecté contre son gré, mais il n'avait rien fait, même quand Narain le lui avait demandé. Cette expérience lui avait appris à se contrôler, et tant qu'il était resté en Inde avec Cross, ça s'était reproduit. Allen lui avait surtout prodigué de l'affection, l'aidant à rester hydraté, à se sentir à l'aise avec ce qui lui arrivait, malgré sa propre crainte. Ils s'étaient fréquentés un an. S'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, la dernière fois, Narain avait tenu à ce qu'ils échangent des caresses, auxquelles Allen avait agréé après moult hésitations. Ils en avaient eu tous les deux envie, après tout, et ce n'était pas aussi radical que se marquer. Allen n'aurait pas été prêt à plus, Narain non plus. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Ils l'avaient fait surtout car ils étaient conscients qu'ils allaient bientôt se quitter, et ne se reverraient plus. Le blandin n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça, mais peut-être bien qu'il avait été ce qu'on pourrait communément appeler son premier amour.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui, même s'il ne l'oubliait pas.

Avec tout ça, Allen savait comment il fallait agir. Il ôta la veste de son uniforme et couvrit Kanda avec. L'oméga gémit et tourna les yeux vers lui, reprenant ses esprits.

« Moyashi… ? »

Au même moment, et avant qu'Allen ne puisse râler, un autre traqueur arriva, différent de celui qui l'avait guidé, c'était une femme cette fois. Allen l'avait déjà vu au QG. Elle aussi avait l'air de sentir les odeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-elle.

Allen posa une main sur l'épaule de Kanda. De l'autre, il lui fit relever la tête, regardant la dilation de ses pupilles.

« Il est en chaleurs. Je crois qu'il va falloir le ramener à l'auberge. »

La traqueuse commença à avancer, mais Allen la retint sur un sourire.

« Je vais m'en charger. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

—Mais vous êtes un alpha…

—Je sais me contrôler, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut continuer la mission. Partez devant, essayez de localiser l'Innocence, et faites attention à vous. »

Elle sembla lui faire confiance, et hocha à la tête.

« Faites attention également, et si vous avez besoin d'aide avec lui…

—Ça ira. »

Comme lui, la traqueuse semblait surprise de voir Kanda si affaibli. Il fallait dire qu'en connaissant son éternel fiel et l'ayant vu combattre, ça déroutait. Allen récupéra sa veste, et hissa Kanda derrière son dos. L'oméga se tendit, et gronda.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! »

Allen soupira. Ses chaleurs n'adoucissaient pas ses mots. Bien qu'à moitié dans les vapes, il sonnait quand même menaçant.

« Il faut te ramener à l'auberge. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Calme-toi. Je ne te ferais rien, je te le promets. »

Kanda se rasséréna un peu. Il grogna quand même.

« J't'ai rien demandé.

—De rien. »

Un 'tch' résonna. Ah, ça, Kanda restait lui, assurément. II ne sentait pas l'excitation. Allen devinait qu'il n'était pas encore assez dans ses chaleurs pour ça. Et tant mieux. Ce serait vite gênant sinon. Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as accepté la mission ? Tu savais pour tes chaleurs… ?

—Sont pas réglées. »

Le blandin comprit. Spontanément, il voulut rétorquer « toujours pas ? » car Kanda avait quand même plus de dix-neuf ans. Obligatoirement, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il était donc étonné qu'un oméga de cet âge puisse encore avoir des cycles irréguliers. Il n'osa pas, de peur que Kanda prenne son questionnement pour de la curiosité mal placée. Ils se turent, Allen marchant doucement. Kanda respirait fort, mais il essayait de se contrôler. Hormis sa respiration, il aurait pu sembler aller bien. Il poussa soudainement un son endolori, Allen devinant que des crampes le tiraillaient. Narain en avait pas mal, lui aussi. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était tout de même désagréable. Il savait très bien que la position de Kanda, dans son dos, n'était pas le confort dont il avait besoin dans son état. Il accéléra donc le pas.

« Essaie de tenir encore un peu, je vais aller plus vite. Excuse-moi.

—Tch. T'ai rien demandé, j't'ai dit. T'excuse pas pour que dalle. »

Allen poussa encore un soupir. Kanda était vraiment désagréable. Mais tant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rétorquer avec véhémence, il en profita pour dire sa pensée :

« Tu sais, j'essaie simplement de t'aider, là. Je sais que tu as ta fierté et que c'est déplaisant, mais tu pourrais pas faire un effort, Kanda ? »

Un long soupir frôla sa nuque. Allen avoua qu'il frissonna, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

« M'emmerde pas avec tes leçons de morale maintenant, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen ! Et je suis sérieux.

—T'es chiant. »

Kanda soupira encore. Cette fois, ça ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Allen. Il hésita.

« Je t'apprécie, Bakanda. Tu as beau avoir un sale caractère et me voir comme un imbécile, même si on s'engueule, je t'aime bien. Je me suis inquiété. C'est juste énervant de te voir toujours envoyer chier tout le monde, même dans cet état, tu arrives à recommencer.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ? » Kanda eut un silence, puis respira plus fort, mettant un temps à percuter ses paroles. « Mes odeurs te montent à la tête ? Je te préviens, j'suis en chaleurs, mais je baise pas. »

Allen leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est pas ça ! Je dis juste que tu pourrais être plus sympa.

—Je t'emmerde. »

L'alpha se découragea. Il sentait son emprise glisser, derrière les genoux de Kanda, et le rehaussa un peu. Il serra les dents.

« T'es lourd, Bakanda.

—C'est plus de muscle que t'en auras jamais. »

Celle-là, Allen ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se souciait de son confort, mais ça devait aller s'il gardait sa répartie mordante.

« Tu veux que je te lâche, Bakanda ? »

Kanda ne répondit pas, et Allen se tut. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au village. Kanda s'était crispé en présence d'autres personnes, Allen l'avait remarqué. Il comprenait son humiliation d'être vu dans cet état. Il se dépêcha de regagner l'auberge, et monta Kanda jusqu'à la chambre. Il eut du mal à gravir les escaliers en portant Kanda, mais ils parvinrent en haut sans plus de casse. Ce dernier semblait épuisé. Allen serra les dents en le couchant sur le lit. Ses odeurs s'accentuaient, toujours pas vers l'excitation, mais plus vers un malaise croissant.

« Il faut que tu te déshabilles.

—J'vais le faire, dégage. »

Allen ne fut pas étonné que Kanda ne le remercie pas et le fasse partir si promptement. Pourtant, il resta. Il hésitait, mais Kanda était un oméga, et il savait qu'être seul pendant des chaleurs était désagréable pour eux. Il savait qu'il serait repoussé, et ne comptait pas insister, mais c'était toujours ça de proposer.

« Hm… j'ai eu un ami oméga. Il est entré en chaleurs devant moi la première fois et je l'ai aidé. Alors si tu as besoin d'aide, je saurai quoi faire. »

Kanda fut un peu choqué de savoir qu'il s'était trop fié à l'air innocent d'Allen, le croyant ainsi inexpérimenté alors que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Contrarié, aussi, car le petit con était plus jeune que lui, et surtout par ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre.

« Tu l'as baisé, » cracha-t-il, « et t'espères que parce que t'es le seul alpha près de moi, j'vais écarter les cuisses ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! » L'alpha comprenait sa méfiance. Il rougit un peu, décidant de dire la vérité pour le mettre en confiance. « On a pas couché ensemble, je l'ai simplement surveillé, je me suis occupé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement dans ses chaleurs, avant que ça risque de m'affecter moi aussi. » Ses oreilles chauffèrent. « Je te l'avoue, il m'avait demandé d'être son premier. J'avais refusé. Je…, » il se mordit la lèvre, « l'aimais beaucoup, mais ça me faisait peur, tout ça. » Un rire nerveux le quitta. « Je sais, c'est bizarre venant d'un alpha, mais on était très jeunes, je n'étais pas prêt. On s'est côtoyé un an, avant que je parte ailleurs avec mon maître, et je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois les premiers jours de ses chaleurs. Grâce à ça, je sais me contrôler pour ne rien tenter quand un oméga commence à sentir bon. Je sais aussi qu'un oméga a besoin de beaucoup d'affection dans ces moments. Je proposais juste de t'aider de cette façon. »

Allen déglutit. Parler de ça le gênait. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Mais s'il se proposait pour aider Kanda, ça lui paraissait comme indiqué. Il n'allait quand même pas mentionner leurs sentiments, ni leur session de caresses, car se livrer sur ces choses-là n'était pas nécessaire. Il était déjà assez embarrassé comme ça. Puis, il ne voulait pas que le brun se méprenne sur ses intentions. Kanda fronça les sourcils à son tour. Le jeune alpha poursuivit :

« J'étais sincère, tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas les odeurs. Je t'aime bien, malgré tout. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'aider, si tu en as envie. Je ne le raconterais pas et ça ne fera pas de nous des amis, ça ne changera rien si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne t'y force pas. Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi, Kanda. »

Il lui souriait. Kanda avouait qu'une part de lui était vaguement touchée de sa proposition, spontanée et en toute innocence. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter. L'autre part était irritée qu'il se permette de lui dire ça, comme si Kanda avait besoin de lui et ne savait pas se gérer seul. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un alpha. _Jamais._

« J'ai besoin que d'une chose pendant mes chaleurs, qu'on me foute la paix. C'est tout. »

Allen ne s'offusqua pas.

« Ok. Je reviendrai t'apporter ton repas tout à l'heure. Si tu veux, » demanda-t-il, « je peux te raccompagner à l'Ordre et revenir. Tu ne sens pas trop fort, je pense que ça passerait si je suis là pour le train. »

Kanda hésita, cette fois. Rentrer et retrouver sa chambre lui semblaient bien… Mais il était fatigué, il voulait se reposer. Reprendre le train, sortir, l'exposerait aux regards et son instinct n'aimait pas ça. Pas plus que de se faire escorter par le Moyashi. Il se vit contraint de refuser.

« Je veux pas prendre le train. J'veux dormir. »

Allen acquiesça à nouveau.

« Repose-toi bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

—Putain, lâche-moi, Moyashi. J'suis pas ton pote l'oméga, j'ai pas besoin d'être dorloté. J'veux pioncer, je t'ai dit. Tâche de mener la mission à bien, et occupe-toi de ton cul, pas de moi. »

Le blandin ne rétorqua pas. Il partit sans demander son reste, soupirant quand même.

Kanda se dépêcha d'ôter ses vêtements et de se blottir sous la couette. Il se roula dedans, colla les oreillers à lui, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait menti à Moyashi. C'était ce qui le gênait outrageusement, mais au lieu du besoin de sexe, les chaleurs lui donnaient en effet un besoin d'affection exacerbé, qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ça lui faisait le coup à chaque fois. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cette merde venait. Si ce n'était pas ironique, lui, Yû Kanda, en manque d'affection à cause de ses chaleurs à la noix ! Il s'était senti bien tant que le blandin l'avait porté sur son dos. Perturbé par ses propres émotions. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce, à l'instant même où il l'avait déposé sur le lit… Merde…

Kanda crevait d'envie de se blottir entre les bras d'Allen, sans savoir pourquoi. D'habitude, il gérait ses affects. Il n'allait pas mentir, il s'était souvent senti sur le point de se damner pour avoir une présence à ses côtés, aussi déboussolant soit cette affirmation pour lui. La solitude était dure à supporter durant cette période. À présent, le stress d'être en chaleurs dans un environnement non-familier, d'avoir été exposé, et le contact chaud de Moyashi… Il en ressentait le besoin, encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne le pourrait pas, cependant. Il ne voulait pas se céder. Il ne demanderait pas d'aide pour ses chaleurs. Même si Moyashi sentait bon, aussi. C'était bizarre, mais son odeur était vraiment agréable. Comme sucrée… Finement… Lui qui détestait le sucre. Un rire jaune franchit ses lèvres. Il était en colère contre ses chaleurs, et contre son corps, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Contre la mission aussi…

 _Putain de vie, tout simplement. Putain de Moyashi, aussi._

Il contracta sa mâchoire, des douleurs ventrales le traversant. Heureusement, il n'en avait que pour quatre ou cinq jours au maximum. C'était déjà assez long comme ça. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'enfonça entre les draps, essayant de dormir. Pas sûr que ces merdes de crampes lui en laissent l'occasion.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait un voile de petites larmes devant les yeux et s'irrita en voyant une présence. Il devina que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ses réflexes étaient amoindris, mais ils ne disparaissaient pas. Il fut fier de ça. Si ce n'était pas ironique dans sa situation. Brusquement, quand il se rappela de la présence, il fut frappé par la honte. Il évita de s'essuyer les yeux, sachant que ça ne ferait que couler les larmes, mais inspira lentement en plaquant son avant-bras devant son visage. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui c'était. Il murmura :

« Encore toi, Moyashi ?

—Je t'apporte ton repas. »

La voix sonnait mal à l'aise. Ça ne signifiait qu'une chose… Allen avait dû voir qu'il pleurait. Merde. À son hésitation, il devinait qu'Allen ne demandait pas s'il allait bien en pressentant qu'il se ferait envoyer chier, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à partir comme si de rien était. Kanda imaginait qu'il devait vraiment sentir la détresse émotionnelle. Et l'envie de se blottir dans les bras de l'alpha était encore là ! Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?! Il dut faire un effort incommensurable et repousser des sentiments qui prenaient une trop grande possession de lui pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu peux partir, Moyashi.

—Je reviendrais tout à l'heure chercher le plateau.

—Demain, » réussit-il à contrer, le poids dans sa poitrine l'oppressant alors qu'il ne savait pas comment il tiendrait jusque-là, « faut que je dorme. »

Il entendit Allen déglutir.

« Kanda, je sais ce que tu as dit, mais tu sens vraiment mauvais. Même mon ami n'avait jamais senti comme ça, et pourtant il avait eu très peur la première fois. C'est très fort. Tu arrives à les supporter ? Je peux juste t'apporter de l'eau, si tu veux, ou aller te chercher un médicament. »

Le brun sentit ses yeux le brûler, mais il ravala la montée d'eau salée en s'enrageant. C'était comme s'il y avait une autre dimension entre ses réactions corporelles et _lui_. L'humiliation était trop grande. Néanmoins, il allait y arriver. Moyashi n'insistait pas pour rester avec lui, cela lui plut au moins. Il ne dirait pas non à de la flotte et à un médoc. Il fallait que ça cesse un peu.

« Ouais. »

Sa réponse fut lâchée dans un souffle. Kanda se redressa alors, les larmes étant descendues. Allen porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, et prévint qu'il allait s'absenter pour chercher un médicament. Reculant le verre, que Kanda avait vidé, il posa une main sur son front. L'oméga sursauta. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Malgré lui, il appuya son front contre la main d'Allen, dans un réflexe désespéré de ce besoin de contact. La fureur de ses entrailles et sa respiration se régulèrent un moment. L'alpha le remarqua, Kanda trop faible pour se reculer. Ça l'énervait, bien sûr que ça l'énervait, mais il n'y arrivait plus…

« Tu es sûr que tu ne voudras pas que je reste ? »

Kanda grinçait des dents, mais Allen ajouta :

« Je suis pas obligé de te coller, ni de te toucher. Je peux juste être là, à côté, et te mettre de l'eau sur le front de temps en temps. Tu te sentirais mieux ? »

L'oméga hésita franchement. Il voulut dire non. Il voulait refuser de se laisser dominer par ses chaleurs, car sa fierté ne voulait pas qu'il se soumette à ses besoins. Ce n'était pas contre Moyashi. Il était un petit con, il lui sortait par les yeux et avait parfois envie de l'éclater, _mais sans plus_. Chez lui, ce genre de pensées étaient révélatrices. Moyashi n'était pas méchant. Il était peut-être un des rares alphas à être un bon alpha. Pas que Kanda disait ça dans le sens où il l'aurait vu comme un partenaire potentiel, plutôt comme le genre d'alpha acceptable. Pas une sale merde qui se croyait supérieur à cause de son second-sexe. Définitivement, lui aussi ne le détestait pas. De là à dire qu'il l'aimait bien… Pas tout à fait, mais ça passait. Seulement, il refusait pour lui-même. Il endurait ses chaleurs sans alpha habituellement, n'étant pas lié. Ce n'était pas pour céder dès qu'un se pointait gentiment. Il savait qu'Allen n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais merde… Il ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant, il y avait cette main. Ces doigts doux. Ce contact chaud. Kanda allait renier son désir et lui demander de partir, mais une douleur au ventre le saisit violemment, le faisant s'arquer. _Crampes de merde_. Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux et il serrait tellement fort la mâchoire pour les contenir qu'il avait mal. Il avait honte. Allen se mordit la lèvre, apparemment sensible à sa douleur. Il tendit la main, doucement, la posant au-dessus du ventre de Kanda. Au-dessus, mais pas encore en contact. Il attendait sa permission.

« Tu veux… ? »

Kanda ne dit pas non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne hocha pas la tête non plus, mais quelque part, en lui, il espérait qu'Allen comprendrait qu'il était d'accord. Ce n'était qu'une main sur le ventre, après tout. Il se disait ça, du moins. Allen posa sa main. Kanda gémit. La sensation était plaisante, malgré lui, et il ne voulut pas que l'alpha s'arrête. Allen massa gentiment.

« Ça va mieux, Kanda ? »

L'oméga clôt les paupières, de façon à mieux apprécier le massage. Allen parut comprendre. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Petit à petit, la douleur dans son ventre était chassée, remplacée par un nœud – mais peu serré. C'était simplement inconfortable, sans douleur. Il récupéra sa contenance, avec elle la résolution de ne pas pouvoir laisser Moyashi l'aider pour ça. Il apposa sa main à la sienne, le forçant à cesser.

« Pars. »

Il n'était ni en colère, ni très hostile. Juste ferme. Car Allen lui avait fait du bien, il ne voulait pas le rejeter violemment, c'était sa façon de le remercier. Il ne pouvait pas accepter plus. Allen eut l'air épouvanté en se reculant, et il se mordit les lèvres. Kanda fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. L'alpha passa son bras devant son nez pour se couvrir. Et Kanda comprit tardivement, avec son esprit embrumé, quand il bégaya :

« J-Je suis désolé, Kanda… Tu sentais mauvais, tu semblais vraiment triste, je… Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation alors que tu es faible ni de te forcer si tu ne voulais pas. J'aurais dû attendre que tu dises oui. Merde, quel con ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, avant même que l'oméga puisse ouvrir la bouche. Kanda se redressa avec peine, serrant les poings, paumé. Ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas ça du tout, putain ! Bordel, c'était lui le con ! Il était contrarié que Moyashi pense qu'il n'avait pas voulu son contact et qu'il lui en voulait. Indigné aussi d'avoir été qualifié de faible, ce n'était pas l'envie de le cogner qui manquait rien que pour ça, mais c'était tristement vrai. Peut-être avait-il été trop sec, l'habitude. Il fallait qu'Allen parte, ça avait été ses pensées. Cela étant, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter comme pour un reproche, merde… C'était juste… Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Kanda était frustré d'avoir été désagréable, et de son incapacité à communiquer normalement. Il l'avait accepté, sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait, et avait paru se raviser. Allen avait cru lui avoir forcé la main. Il regrettait doublement. Le Japonais savait parfaitement qu'il avait le droit de dire oui, comme celui de dire non. Il l'avait voulu, sinon, il lui aurait cassé le bras sans état d'âme. La tête dans le sillage, il peinait à s'exprimer mais il avait choisi de laisser Allen le toucher. Ce n'était rien de plus que ça, qu'un massage gentillet, et le gamin s'en voulait déjà à mort. Le connaissant, ça risquait de durer. Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire et quoi dire pour arranger la situation.

Maintenant qu'Allen était parti, il n'allait certainement pas aller le chercher. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Et s'il revenait… Putain. Kanda peinait à respirer, il avait froid, frissonnant entre les draps. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour que de l'air rentre, mais sa gorge était obstruée. Il voulait qu'Allen revienne. Son absence de contact envoyait valser ses décisions. Allen sentait bon. Allen était doux. Il en avait besoin. C'était bizarre, qu'Allen sente bon comme ça. Vraiment bizarre. Et que ça lui fasse cet effet. Que ça fasse cet effet à Allen aussi, il avait vraiment semblé atteint par ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait voulu lui demander si c'était la même chose avec son ami, car si l'attraction était déraisonnablement forte, comme elle commençait à l'être pour Kanda…

Il y avait peut-être des chances qu'ils soient en train de se lier.

Kanda fut choqué de cette pensée, mais aussi emmerdé. Ce n'était pas prévu dans son programme, putain. Il n'était pas un oméga à être lié. S'ils l'étaient… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire un essai avec lui, Moyashi n'étant pas mauvais, mais c'était compliqué. Ce serait encore plus compliqué si l'alpha ne revenait pas en pensant qu'il l'avait brusqué.

 _Putain de vie, encore et toujours._

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Kanda avait réussi à s'endormir, un bruit de porte l'éveilla. Il ne le crut pas, mais Allen revint. Et il se rappela pourquoi : le cachet.

« Je viens t'apporter ton médicament, Kanda. Je m'en vais après, ne t'en fais pas. »

Les mains de l'alpha tremblaient. L'oméga se redressa encore et prit le cachet. Kanda hésitait sur sa conduite. Sans savoir pourquoi, en plus de ses besoins, il était incapable de rester insensible à la culpabilité qu'il percevait du comportement de Moyashi. Il devait au moins clarifier ça. Allen allait partir, mais il l'interpela :

« Moyashi… »

De dos, Allen se voûta légèrement, comme s'il s'attendait à des reproches.

« J'ai été d'accord pour le massage, » commença sèchement Kanda, « Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter parce que je peux pas accepter ton aide, mais je t'en veux pas. Alors arrête d'avoir cette tronche de malheureux, merde. »

L'alpha se retourna dans sa direction, toujours piteux.

« Je… Je suis content si je n'ai pas abusé, alors. J'avais peur d'avoir perdu le contrôle parce que tes odeurs sont vraiment… Très fortes.

—Les tiennes aussi. Tu sens bon, putain. »

Kanda se mordit la langue alors qu'Allen écarquillait les yeux en rougissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se mettait à raconter ? Ça y est, il lâchait prise ? Le Japonais devait avouer que oui… Il avait voulu qu'il revienne, et Allen était revenu. Il avait besoin de lui sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il allait accepter. Il cogitait encore. Il essaya de ne pas trouver son visage rougi mignon, mais comme pour le reste, il ne réussit pas. Allen lâcha lentement :

« Tu sens bon aussi. Mais les odeurs de tes émotions sont vraiment puissantes, c'est flippant. Elles m'emportent, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. »

La réponse frappa alors Kanda. Il eut un rire jaune qui choqua Allen. Il finit par se lever et attraper le plateau qu'il n'avait pas touché, esquissant une grimace de douleur.

« Bordel, » il serra les dents, « ça se trouve, on est liés. »

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu veux dire… ?

—Le lien accentue les odeurs, et l'alpha peut sentir les émotions de l'oméga. Tu sens les miennes. Je crois que je sens un peu quand t'as des émotions fortes, moi aussi. Merde… J'avais pas besoin de ça. »

Le maudit s'assit au bord du lit, regardant Kanda manger. L'un comme l'autre ne réalisait pas. Ils étaient sous le coup des émotions diffuses. S'ils étaient liés, Moyashi était son alpha. Il serait son oméga. Lui qui refusait ça. Il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, ou ne rien avoir du tout, ce qu'il voulait de base. Il ne le détestait pas, mais être lié à lui… C'était bizarre pour eux. Il était un solitaire et ne se voyait pas se coupler. Il avait déjà du mal avec l'amitié, même si Lavi s'égosillait sans cesse à dire qu'il était son ami. Kanda ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Allen dut avoir la même pensée puisqu'il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—J'sais pas. »

Un nouveau pic de douleur serra le ventre de Kanda. Instinctivement, Allen tendit la main vers son front, mais s'arrêta. Kanda grogna en s'étouffant avec son pain.

« Fais-le, Moyashi. »

Le blandin le toisa, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

« J'accepte que tu m'aides, » grommela Kanda, « mais on aura aucun rapport sexuel. Je veux pas être tripoté tout le temps non plus, et pour le lien, on verra après mes chaleurs. »

Allen hésita.

« Peut-être que je peux commencer par être ton alpha pour tes chaleurs. Sans sexe, évidemment. Et on verra si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ou qu'on fasse comme si de rien était. Je vais être honnête, je peux déjà te dire que tu me plais. Si tu n'avais pas ce foutu caractère, tu aurais été le genre d'oméga avec qui j'aimerais être. » Kanda fut prêt à l'envoyer chier, car les bonnes habitudes ne se perdaient pas et qu'il avait le caractère qu'il voulait, d'abord, mais Allen continua : « J'avoue que j'apprécie de discuter normalement avec toi. Tu es capable d'être aimable, c'est rassurant.

—Va te faire foutre. »

Le blandin osa un rire, et Kanda sentit qu'il rougissait un peu. Il réfléchissait à la proposition d'Allen, mais sa mâchoire était toujours crispée. Il fut franc lui aussi :

« Écoute, c'est pas contre toi, mais je suis pas quelqu'un qu'aime qu'on l'emmerde. Je suis solitaire, pas fait pour les relations, et les gens me font chier. Tu me fais chier, toi aussi. » Allen ne s'en offusqua pas. Kanda se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Quand même… Je veux bien essayer. T'es un petit con, » Le plus jeune se raidit, prêt à protester, « mais ça me dérange pas que ce soit toi. Si on voit que ça marche bien pendant mes chaleurs, on fera une période d'essai ensuite. Si on arrive à pas se foutre sur la gueule et à s'entendre, je marche. Mes chaleurs durent quatre jours. »

Ses joues étaient encore chaudes. Allen lui sourit.

« Je m'en doutais pour ce que tu dis au début, et pour le reste, c'est ce que je te proposais Ba-Kan-da. »

Kanda émit un tch agacé. Il porta sa cuillère à ses lèvres, mais elle lui échappa des mains, s'écrasant dans l'assiette. Il la récupéra avec peine. Allen se rapprocha de lui.

« Je vais poser ma main sur ton ventre le temps que tu manges, d'accord ? »

Kanda hocha la tête, montrant clairement son assentiment. Il avait assez parlé pour ce soir. Il comptait manger et dormir, son instinct se réjouissant d'avoir une présence. L'envie de se pelotonner contre l'alpha était là. Ça attendrait. Kanda était toujours fier, il n'allait pas devenir doux comme un agneau en deux minutes et il comptait ne rien demander explicitement. Son instinct lui faisait espérer des choses, des espérances qu'il contrôlait. Il savait d'avance que Moyashi ne serait pas un alpha à vouloir lui dicter quoi faire et l'utiliser comme une marionnette. Sans doute qu'avoir une relation avec lui serait difficile, quand même. Kanda était cependant prêt à l'accepter, à cause de cet instinct d'oméga, et parce que Moyashi n'était pas un mauvais bougre.

Il aimait s'engueuler avec lui, et il l'aimait peut-être bien, lui aussi. Tch. Trop de choses à gérer alors qu'il n'était pas en état mental de le faire. Kanda termina de manger, fatigué. Allen prit la température de son front, et se coucha à ses côtés, sans le toucher au début. Il osa finalement tendre les bras, Kanda ne le repoussant pas lorsqu'il initia une étreinte. Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Kanda était serein, mais dépité de la tournure des événements.

* * *

Kanda ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'aisance le gagnait. Il était contre un corps chaud, plus petit et moins musclé que le sien, mais quand même ferme. L'odeur sucrée lui caressait les narines, l'enveloppait gentiment. Un bras de Moyashi étreignait son corps, l'autre posé contre son torse. Il était autant blotti contre lui que Kanda l'était. Leur étreinte était mutuelle. L'oméga dut l'avouer, il trouvait l'alpha mignon. Endormi, avec son visage encore enfantin, derrière lequel un beau jeune homme commençait à se dessiner, en dépit de sa cicatrice qui l'enlaidissait. Même avec ça, l'Anglais restait beau. Il n'en croyait pas que Moyashi, ce crétin de gosse, soit son alpha. La vie lui jouait un tour quelque peu étrange. Et le pire était qu'il rentrait dedans. Pendant longtemps, Kanda avait refusé d'accepter un autre à ses côtés. Lavi s'acharnait pour être ami avec lui, autant pour l'emmerder que par réelle envie, mais Kanda ne lui avait jamais montré de signe d'acceptation concrète. Il avait parlé avec Moyashi et avait bien voulu de son aide à cause des chaleurs, du lien, certes. Il ne repoussait pas les autres par haine, juste parce que ce refus de s'attacher, car il était têtu et avait un lourd passé qui rendait la tâche difficile. Une peur, en quelque sorte.

Pourquoi était-il ouvert à Moyashi, alors ? Sa gentillesse, ses manières et sa politesse l'irritaient. Toutefois… en dépit de ces quelques traits, Kanda voulait bien s'avouer qu'il lui plaisait physiquement et moralement. Il l'avait pensé lui-même. Il ne le détestait pas, il n'était pas un alpha trop con, et il était mignon. Ça lui suffisait pour vouloir tenter. Aussi, Kanda avouait qu'il préférait l'accepter à ses côtés plutôt que de se languir pour lui à chaque de ses chaleurs à cause du lien. Ça avait été insupportable, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient liés. Il ne tenait pas à se brider. Et les perceptions qu'il avait de Moyashi, qu'il s'autorisait à entrevoir maintenant, existaient avant le lien. Il avait peut-être déjà pensé que Moyashi lui plaisait, que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être avec un alpha comme ça, mais il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il leur cédait, sans quoi, il aurait été plus réticent. Peut-être était-ce car ils se plaisaient mutuellement qu'un lien s'était formé. Moyashi avait dit que c'était réciproque.

Oh, bien sûr, Kanda allait guetter les moindres faux-pas et les moindres conneries durant ces quatre jours. Moyashi n'avait pas encore réussi à être complètement accepté. S'il l'était… Kanda l'avait déjà dit, les relations n'étaient pas pour lui, ce serait donc difficile, il faudrait qu'il s'adapte. _Qu'ils_ s'adaptent, tous deux. Des galères qui en vaudraient peut-être la peine. Autant s'accorder un peu de bonheur dans leur monde pourri, hein ?

La position lui permettait de sentir allégrement Moyashi. Par orgueil, il préférait le faire tant qu'Allen n'était pas réveillé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie se laisser aller. Celui-ci remua faiblement quand l'oméga enfonça son nez contre sa poitrine. Il le serra plus fort contre lui, aussi, Kanda comprit qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Salut, Bakanda. »

Le Japonais allait reculer, mais Allen raffermit l'emprise de sa main dans son dos pour l'en empêcher.

« T'es enfin réveillé, » sourit Moyashi. « J'ai pas osé bouger, comme tu te reposais. »

Kanda lâcha un 'tch'.

« Tu pouvais y aller, si tu voulais, Baka Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, et tes odeurs sont calmes. Tu t'es collé à moi toute la nuit, tu allais encore le faire… Ne nie pas tes besoins, si tu veux que je t'aide. »

Kanda ne répondit pas, mais il était emmerdé de savoir que Moyashi avait raison. Il se contenta de garder la même position, signe qu'il admettait, sans pour autant devenir vocal. Allen sourit. Il parut hésiter, mais dégagea des mèches de son front. Le contact tendre manqua de faire rougir Kanda. Il se mordit la joue, sachant qu'il appréciait un peu trop à son goût. Moyashi et lui avaient convenu qu'ils essayaient… alors il agissait en véritable alpha. Kanda se laissait faire, baissant sa fierté, comme s'il était véritablement son oméga. Ne voulant cependant pas rester inactif, il tendit la main lui aussi, et la posa sur le cou du blandin. Allen frémit, ses doigts le parcourant. Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait voulu le toucher. L'envie que ce soit partagé était là.

« Je crois que je devrais aller chercher de quoi déjeuner, et on devrait prendre une douche, » finit par dire Allen au bout d'une minute, les doigts de Kanda rasant toujours sa peau, alors que lui caressait ses cheveux.

Kanda se retint de grommeler.

« Encore.

—Quoi ?

—Me force pas à le redire, Moyashi. »

Il voulait que ça dure. Et il montrait à nouveau à Allen qu'il acceptait son besoin de contact. Ils optèrent alors pour une étreinte complète, un peu teintée d'embarras pour chacun d'eux. Les odeurs voyageaient gentiment entre elles. Puis, Allen descendit à la réception leur chercher de quoi déjeuner. Après cela, l'alpha partit se laver le premier. Quand il revint, il aida Kanda à s'installer dans la baignoire, partant le temps que ce dernier se nettoyait. Kanda se rhabilla et regagna le lit. Allen n'était pas encore revenu. Il avait laissé son manteau d'exorciste. Les omégas liés avaient besoin de l'odeur de leurs alphas en leur absence, pendant les chaleurs. C'était presque insupportable pour un oméga d'être séparé de son alpha dans ce cas, même quelques minutes. Sans être lié, être seul était dur. C'était une information répandue, Allen le savait en vue de son expérience avec son ami, et Kanda car il était au courant des pratiques du lien.

Ainsi, d'habitude, Kanda faisait sans présence, sans odeurs, et c'est pour ça que ses chaleurs étaient si insupportables.

L'oméga hésita, mais, en soupirant d'irritation, il s'empara du vêtement. Il se coucha entre les draps, le sentant. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que la présence de l'alpha, mais c'était déjà ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, par-delà la porte. La poignée se tourna, le battant pivota. Il dévoila la silhouette précipitée de Moyashi. Kanda aurait pu se gausser de le voir aussi pressé, mais il savait que c'était pour lui, donc il se sentit presque… touché. Attendri, peut-être aussi.

« Désolé, Kanda, » fit Allen, « j'étais parti avertir Komui pour tes chaleurs. J'ai aussi parlé du lien. Il a proposé d'envoyer d'autres exorcistes, mais on reprendra la mission après tes chaleurs. La situation n'est pas urgente, les traqueurs cherchent encore à localiser l'Innocence, donc on peut perdre quatre jours. »

Le brun acquiesça. Il était un peu contrarié que Komui sache, mais il comprenait qu'Allen se soit expliqué sur la raison qui le poussait à s'occuper de lui. Une bonne chose de faite, au moins. Allen s'assit à ses côtés d'abord, puis s'allongea, rentrant sous les couvertures. Il parut gêné par quelque chose. Moyashi souleva les draps, ses mains fouillant, sortant son propre manteau, qui était tombé dans le lit quand Kanda s'était redressé.

« Alors tu l'as pris.

—Tch. »

Allen toucha encore son front, soucieux. Kanda s'apaisait à chaque contact, au point de se demander comment il supportait ses chaleurs sans ça. Le symbiotique se débarrassa du manteau, et ouvrit les bras, invitant Kanda à s'y engouffrer. Ce dernier accepta l'invitation. Ils se sentaient encore.

« Dis, Kanda, » commença le blandin, « je pense qu'on devrait parler, si on teste d'être ensemble.

—De quoi ? »

L'oméga était crevé, mais les odeurs d'Allen le stabilisaient assez pour ça. Cela étant, il avait quand même la flemme et aurait préféré des câlins – ça l'emmerdait tellement d'en recevoir et d'en vouloir comme un gamin, ce mot était totalement ridicule – que de parler.

« Tu sais bien, de nous. Et de comment on va gérer quand tu seras…, » Kanda vit le visage du maudit passer de blanc à rosé, « enfin, voilà.

—J'suis jamais excité pendant mes chaleurs. »

Allen fut étonné.

« Comment ça ?

—J'en ai parlé à Komui, on a fait des tests. C'est juste comme ça. J'ai mal et d'autres trucs, mais y a rien d'autre. J'ai pas trop de… » Cette fois, Kanda fut celui qui rougit, « libido. »

Le blandin hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Sinon, um, tu as déjà été avec un alpha ? Ou quelqu'un ?

— À ton avis, Baka Moyashi ? »

À demi-mot, les joues cuisantes, Kanda avouait qu'il était inexpérimenté. Le blandin rougit à son tour, en protestant :

« Je suis Allen ! »

Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, l'un contre l'autre, à rougir comme deux imbéciles. Kanda demanda :

« Et toi ?

—Quoi, moi ?

—Ton pote, tu l'as vraiment pas baisé ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Eh bien… Je t'ai pas menti, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Mais je crois que j'étais un peu amoureux de lui, je ne sais pas, j'étais assez idiot à cette époque.

—Tu l'es toujours, » coupa Kanda.

Le visage de l'alpha se fronça.

« Tu peux parler, Bakanda ! Bref, toujours est-il que c'était réciproque. On s'est caressé une fois, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin. » Kanda l'observait sans mot dire, Allen continuant : « J'ai trouvé ça bon, bien sûr, et ça m'a plu, je l'avoue. Sauf que je te l'ai dit, je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à plus, et je crois que je ne le suis toujours pas. Je veux dire, » le jeune alpha prit une pause, « les phéromones, la crainte de perdre le contrôle, de blesser l'oméga ou simplement d'être trop intime… Ça me bloque. Donc ça me rassure que tu ne sois pas porté sexe. »

Allen eut un rire nerveux, embarrassé par ses aveux. Kanda avait bien compris en l'entendant parler qu'Allen semblait avoir un blocage vis-à-vis de ça. Plus jeune que lui, il avait seize ans. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il pense ça. Ça viendrait sûrement plus tard. Quand il avait son âge, l'oméga était pour le moins ignare, car il ne s'y intéressait pas. Ensuite, il s'était renseigné quand il s'était avéré que ses chaleurs étaient vraiment anormales. Maintenant, il était vaguement curieux, mais toujours avec son manque d'excitation, pas particulièrement intéressé. Vu comme ça, ils ne risquaient ni l'un ni l'autre de se mettre la pression pour coucher. Le Japonais prit une inspiration.

« Ok. Et t'as pas eu d'autres omégas ?

—Non, jamais. Il n'était pas vraiment mon oméga, tu sais. Juste… Mon premier amour, peut-être. »

Kanda eut alors un flash, un visage du passé. Alma. Il n'était pas son alpha, mais il l'avait beaucoup aimé. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, mais peut-être qu'un jour, il le pourrait. Peut-être pas. Il serra les dents un instant, tuant son émotion nostalgique dans l'œuf, avant qu'Allen puisse la sentir.

« Ok, » fut sa seule réponse.

Allen resserra l'étreinte. Ce serait chacun leur première véritable relation. Le blandin demanda, incertain :

« Au fait, j'y pense, comme tu n'es pas excité par tes chaleurs, tu peux tomber enceint ou ça n'est pas possible ? »

Ah. Ça faisait partie de ce que Komui avait fait vérifier chez Kanda.

« Normalement ouais. Ça fonctionne, sinon j'aurai pas les chaleurs, c'est juste moi. Mais j'veux pas de gosses.

—J'aimerais bien avoir une famille, un jour. » Devant le regard de Kanda, Allen eut un petit rire. « On est loin d'être là, évidemment. Et seulement si la guerre se finit.

—Si elle se finit un jour. »

Bien pour ça que Kanda acceptait de tester son lien avec Allen, aussi. Il avait un but pour lequel il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de liens, mais malgré lui, il en avait besoin.

« Espérons. »

Le sourire du blandin n'atteignit pas Kanda. Pour ça, il n'avait aucune espérance. Ça faisait même bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'espérer quoique ce soit de la vie, encore moins voir la guerre de son vivant. Il ne répondit pas, essayant de se relaxer dans l'étreinte. D'autres crampes le lançaient. Ils savaient maintenant ce qu'il y avait à savoir, dans l'immédiat du moins. En se découvrant, d'autres questionnements et d'autres réponses entreraient en ligne de compte. Allen frotta son nez contre sa clavicule, sentant son odeur. Kanda eut, quant à lui, une sensation de chatouillis agréable.

Il devait l'admettre, Moyashi n'était pas trop mal comme alpha _pour le moment_.

« Donc on en a pour quatre jours de câlins, » rit doucement ce dernier avec un sourire quelque peu malicieux.

Kanda grogna, en rougissant. Ça, quand il sortirait de ses chaleurs, peu importe s'il décidait d'être l'oméga d'Allen ou non, il serait tendu en sachant qu'il s'était fait câliné comme un mioche.

« Dis pas ça comme ça, c'est ridicule, Moyashi.

—Si je suis ton alpha, appelle-moi Allen.

—T'es pas encore mon alpha.

—Je croyais que le but était qu'on s'entende, Bakanda ?

—J't'appellerais pas par ton prénom. Et t'avises pas d'employer le mien. »

Allen fit les gros yeux, puis avança sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu le diras un jour, Bakanda.

—Dans tes rêves. »

Le blandin frotta encore son nez contre lui. Ces joutes verbales étaient de la simple taquinerie. Ils risquaient fort d'en avoir beaucoup.

« En tout cas, de ce que j'en sais, les échanges d'odeurs entre liés, c'est quand même vachement mieux que le sexe. Tu sens trop bon. »

À son tour, Kanda enfouit son visage contre la poitrine d'Allen. Il ne répondait pas, mais lui donnait raison. C'était carrément mieux que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

Moyashi était peut-être bien sur la bonne voie pour être son alpha.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ne liraient que le manga, Narain existe dans l'anime, et il est bel et bien un ami qu'Allen s'est fait en Inde, il apparait dans les épisodes qui relatent la vie d'Allen avec Cross :).**

 **So qu'Allen ait un blocage avec la sexualité en tant qu'alpha me paraissait une idée intéressante, car après tout la sexualité dans l'omégaverse est assez spéciale X), entre les chaleurs et les phéromones, et Allen étant un bon petit gars, je le voyais bien craindre de perdre le contrôle, à la fois par peur de blesser que par peur de ne pas se maitriser lui-même. Par ailleurs, du coup, il est celui qui est un peu expérimenté, même si pas de beaucoup, alors que c'est souvent l'inverse dans beaucoup de fics :).**

 **Quant à Kanda, je l'avais dit au-dessus, mais j'ai choisi de traiter de manière fugace les problématiques liées à son passé. Ici, Kanda est plus détaché, et plus simple. Après tout, je le voyais bien aussi ne pas se prendre la tête et vouloir accepter Allen, un peu par dépit à cause du lien, mais sachant qu'il lui plaisait déjà avant :p. Il est peut-être un peu OOC ici, quoiqu'on pourrait en débattre, mais voilà, j'aimais bien l'idée :3.**

 **Cette fic était simple, et surtout pour mettre en scène des chaleurs sans sexe et de l'entraide fluff avec du Yullen (même si y a pas de romance à proprement parlée, ça ouvre la porte à un début), j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
